Recovery
by Inknetta134
Summary: Deadpool has lost memory of who he was and is trying to figure out he was after sleeping for 500 years. All he remembers is that his name his Deadpool and he kills Chitauris. Will Deadpool remember who he is. Find out in the story!
1. Prologue Part 1

Third PoV

Rocks were falling, chitauri skydiving, guns fired, and blood fills the air. The war between thanos and humans broke out. Two guys were back to back killing the enemies coming their way. One of the guys was wearing a red suit with black lines, a black belt, had two katanas on his back, with two guns in his hands, and was also a mutant. The other wore a red and blue suit with a spider on his chest, and had metal legs on his back.

"You ready to kill some chitauri bitches, Wade?"

"Whenever you are, Pete. Don't forget to use the device that Tony Stank gave us." He said putting his device on his chest.

"Just use it dire situations. I don't know how much juice these things have in them."

"Well let's find out how long and what they do."

The two started to fight the enemies. Wade used his guns to shoot through the enemies then kicking them off of the rock they were fighting on. Peter was sticking the chitauri to the ground then kick them off the platform. Eventually, the rock hit a bump on the cliff, breaking the platform they were on.

Wade's PoV

I landed on a different rock after the other one broke and looked around to see that Peter and I got separated. More Chitauri landed on my platform and I just sighed.

"Do you guys know when to ever give up. I guess I have to teach you little fuckers a lesson." I said running towards them.

As I was running towards them, I started using my guns and shoot the shitballs out of them. I then used the device Tony gave me and I felt a strong fiery aura around me. I started to punch the living hell out of them from my demonic arms. I had to make a pact the ruler of the underworld before going on any missions. Petey did the same thing, but made a pact with the queen cause he's so girly. I swear he's like that. I punched sone of them off the platform and for the rest that stayed I used my sword to create demonic swords show up to slice and dice them up. After all their 'blood' got on me, I saw a couple of rocks leading to another platform. I decided to leap onto the rock then used a metal bar to assist me to get to the next platform. When I landed, Peter immediately landed right next to me.

"Where did you go, spidey?" I asked looking at him.

More Chitauri came down onto their platform and they got back to back again to face the enemies.

"Sorry, love. I went on a detour to get more of these suckers." He told me with a smirk.

"Jeez, you're a bit more cocky than I remembered when we first met."

The monsters were starting to come towards us and we charged right back at them. A chitauri was about to hit me, but I did a backflip before he could slowing down time.

"Damn, since when did Stark become so well of building stupid shit like this? It's able to even comtrol time." I asked amazed.

"Stark and I have been working on them for this occasion. He had a hunch of this war happening, but as soon as it started, he was just gone. When I went into his office, everything was gone. Nothing was in his office. I'm worried for him, Wade." He said nervously.

"I'm sure we'll find him as soon we deal with these bitches." I said kicking the last one off the platform.

Time started to go normal again and we heard a roar. It was some big dragon thay had two dragon heads and an upside down face? I wonder what would happen if they ate something with thing on it. The freaking dragons then shot two meteorites out of their mouths, destroying the platform we were on. There was no other platform to land.

"PETER!" I shouted.

"I'm okay!" He responded.

We them got back to back and twist our arms together.

"Just stay close to me!" I said as we fell to who knows where.

The other Chitauris and the dragon thing followed us as we fall to whatever is wsiting for us.

**End of Part 1.**

**What do you guys think? It is good bad or mediocre? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Deadpool's PoV

**500 years later**

I was standing in front of a grave, giving my condolences to a friend of mine that I had just met. He meant so much to me and I wish I could see him again. Now, I only have my information go-getter, Hawkeye. While I was doing what I was doing, I saw in the corner of my eye him peeing on someone else grave which I find gross but whatever.

"Are we done here? I want to go home and see my kids. Those cute little fuckers are making me a birthday cake and I want to be there to eat it." He said.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend. We have to offer his soul to the precious angels that are the Chitauris. Now, come my angels. Come down and take his soul."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm out of here."

As he starts to walk away, light starts to shine upon the graveyard. Chitauris were diving down towards them. Hawkeye couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was light from the sky, yeah, but he couldn't see those fuckers.

"WH-WHAT?! THEY'RE COMING FOR HER?! THIS FUCKER?!" He shouted.

"They are the angels of this world coming for her soul. They are here to calm the soul and take her to paradise." I said.

I made a circle above me, making a purple circle with my symbol on it. I jump through and I saw Hawkeye turn invisible and made the Chitauris appear in front of me. I reached for them as they were coming down to me. Clinty boy was still in shock that he fell on his butt to the ground now. As soon I was in range, I grabbed the Chitauris head and swung it towards the other Chitauris. I landed on the ground quickly and more Chitauris landed around me, screeching.

"Woah, woah! Calm down. Look, I'm sorry for killing your buddies alright. So how about we just calm down and HIYAAH!" I shouted as I kicked one of them in the face. I unfortunately don't have any weapons to fight these suckers but I'm sure I can do hand to hand combat. Some of them ran towards me while the others started to shoot their guns at me. I ran towards the one of the Chitauris with a sword in its hand and punched in face. I took the knife in my pocket and sliced its arm off his body. I took the sword and started to slice and dice them off. I didn't have any of my hand guns cause I don't remember where I put them. They were epic weapons I tell ya. For my swords, I don't even remember either. I have the holder for them, but I don't have them either. Let me tell ya, what I've been told was that I woke up from an underwater coffin. The next part that happen was that I flew into the air, glowing with some weird dude in front me. I heard a child scream 'father' but I didn't pay attention to the little one. Back to the fighting. More Chitauris came and that means more for me to kill. I jumped into the air and slashed as many as I could into pieces. After what seemed to be hundreds of them, the sword finally broke. I landed on the ground and looked at the broken handle.

"Aw jeez. Worthless piece of shit here."

The Chitauris went around the coffin which started to glow a bloody red. As the Chitauris got close to it, a powerful force made the the Chitauris go kaboom. There revealed the person I made a deal with a devil. The person was alive the whole time. I was just using her as bait.

"About time you got up, sleepy head. Or should I say, Carol?" I asked with a smirk.

"You made a deal with the devil and you could have at least put something in there for me to do. It's time I stop sitting on my lazy ass and lend hand," She said, sarcastically," and names Captain Marvel. I mean if you want to call me Cap or Marvel or Carol. Then do as you please.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get started. Also I will just call you Carol for simplicity for the readers. WHOOOOOPS! Fourth wall break!"

"C-Carol?!" The archer said in a shock.

"You have a huge tab to pay off by the time I'm done helping this spider." She replied with anger.

"I'm not a spider! I don't even remember who I was back then. I know this much, I'm over 500 years old."

"Whatever. Remember I was the one who gave you a name."

"Well at least I know who I am."

She got out of her coffin and got some guns and started to throw them towards me. I caught them with my hands and got some attached to my ankles. I don't know exactly how but I thought it was because of the device on my chest. Right now, that doesn't matter. What I'm focusing on is that they will help me kill these suckers fast. I start shooting them and shoot all the ones coming towards me. Several bullets went through them and then they broke.

"Guns!" I shouted getting more guns from Carol.

She threw some and used them. They broke again.

"Guns!"

Broke again.

"Guns!"

Rinse and repeat five more times, then she ran out of things to throw that she even through a lollipop at me. I caught it, lifted up my mask, and put it in my mouth as I savor it. Then I jumped to a Chitauri with my crotch in his neck and started to smack the shit out of him, then shooting him several times in the face. I jumped off of it then in the air more Chitauris with swords can and cut my clothes a little. The tears were on my chest, leg, arm, and ass. Since no one was around, I took off the clothes magically revealing my body with nothing on but my boxers. Then, my other suit started to appear on me. It was white with black spots near my eyes, black boots, and a brown belt.

"How dare you rip my beautiful costume! Well, I guess it's time for daddy to give you a good spanking."

They started to surround me but I grabbed one of them and started to spin them around me. This killed all of them then I threw the one in my hands into the air, shooting it in the head five times. Blood showered onto me and it felt great.

Hawkeye's PoV

I am so fucking done with this bitch. He's brought me through so much chaos that I can't handle it anymore. Suddenly, I felt a pair of claws grab my back and I started to get lifted off the ground.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYY! I'M NOT DEAD YET!" I shouted as he dragged me away.

Deadpool must have noticed cause he came chasing after me. One thing he didn't realize was that my brand new red sports car was just below and he ended landing on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHO DID THAT?! I JUST BOUGHT THE DAMN THING!"

I heard Deadpool smirk and I that made me furious knowing that he was the one who did it. I think.

Deadpool's PoV

I accidentally landed on Hawkeye's car and was basically broken at this point. What I was more concerned about it is the Chitauris around me.

"Hmph. Haven't you learned yet? There's no room for you in this quarter of the world."

I got my handguns and started to punch and kick them with my guns. Shooting, kicking, and punching them don't do that much but it'll work for now. Then a big one that was bigger than all of them came down and saw he had Hawkeye being carried in his claws and carried a bow.

"Dropped the human or you get your head chopped off."

It just screeched and I guess he wanted to go the hard way. Well usually I go the hard way so let's kick some ass. I jumped into the air and downward kicked him into the ground making him lose his wings. He dropped Clint and I'm pretty sure he's knocked out. Oh well, time to finish the job. I ended up summoning a torture device out of nowhere. How did I do it? Magic! Then I used it to put him and started to kick his white ass several times. Then after 10 seconds, I snapped my fingers and cut his head off. Now all of them are dead and I am content now.

"Ugh, Carol should be the one paying me for even touching these toys." I said with sarcasm.

"Hey. You got something rather than nothing. Now I think you should start burying that coffin you put me in or the devil is gonna after ya for a false burial." She said putting on sunglasses and lighting a cigarette.

"You heard the lady, Clint. You got five minutes to bury or you're walking home to your cake and candles."

"WHAT?! You better not leave behind!" Clint shouted rushing to go bury the coffin.

"I guess we have to finish up our little project huh? Meet me at the bar and remember the devil always gets her due."

She lett and I was the only one here waiting for Clinty boy.

Ten minutes later...

We were on the highway driving to Carol's bar with Clint's broken down car. I mean the engine still purrs but pieces of the car fell off as we go. I was putting my legs through the broken windshield sucking on a sucker while Clint was complaining about his car.

"This gonna cost shit ton of money. When I figure who did this to my car, I'll strangle them and make sure they pay back what they owe me. What also makes this painful is that I just paid for this car too. Man you know when this happens all I can say is fuggetaboutit."

"Well whatever. Now tell me, what information have you gathered?"

"Well I heard there's some treasure. The humans call it the left eye. They posses great power I heard, but I think it is money. Man, if you find that treasure for me, you should give me some." He said laughing.

I then grabbed him by the collar making him scared for a second and I looked into his eyes.

"Now you listen here, chap. This treasure is meant to find who I was back then not for your grubby hands to get money. You will get your fair share when I get the job done."

I threw him back to his seat and he continued driving. Then I noticed something on the windshield. I grabbed it to see a circular tiny piece of metal and examined it. I then threw it onto the road. I looked at the rear window to see the car behind us started to drift in different directions before crashing into the wall. Right after that, I felt something coming. When I see what I was, Hawkeye was screaming for his dear life and I jumped in the air and use the device on my chest to create a global time fracture. I got on the plane and I see the naughty little angels coming for a good spanking. I got the extra pair of guns Carol gave me before leaving and held them up. When I was about to shoot. There was rapid gunfire in the plane make a circle then the circle launch out towards me. I also thought I saw someone standing on it, flying with it but sticking onto it? When the circle landed with nothing on the front side, Chituaris flew behind it and then I heard several gunshots. The Chitauris disappeared then my theory was right of someone being behind it. The person jumped into the air and landed in front of me with their gun pointed at me. I look at him with confusion. He had a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest that seems to be the same device I have, a red mask with black lines and white pupils, and what seems to be web shooters on his wrist.

"Well, if it isn't Deadpool was it?"

I walk to the left side a little, examining him.

"Who are you?"

"Hmph... my name does not matter. You have been the one I've been looking for 20 years now. You our the treasured left eye. The left eye is our the humans most treasured left eye."

"Cut the crap and tell me what your purpose is here."

More Chitauris were coming down to them and we got into a fighting position. We were standing back to back holding our guns in front of us.

"I hope sleeping in that coffin has not made you rusty." He said.

"Rusty? Ha, you wish. I can beat these motherfuckers with my eyes close."

"We'll see about that."

We run towards the Chitauris in front of us shooting our guns and hand to hand combat. I punched some of them in the face then grabbing them and launching them towards the others knocking them down. I then got my guns and shot several bullets into there face killing them. I look over to see the other person summoning gigantic demon limbs and shredded them into pieces. I saw more coming and jumped into the air. Spider person did the same thing knocking them down to the ground. I then summoned a gallow and knocked as many as I could into it then snapped my finger. The razor came down chopping their heads off. More of them came and Spider and I started to do poses when we were shooting our guns. We finished all them off and then whirl away frpm each other point a gun at each other. I look at him closely, then a rock came crashing in exploding in front of us. When I looked again where he was standing he had taken off. I looked in the direction he wss flying and said, "That boy."

I pushed the thought aside and run to where Hawkeye and his car were. I grabbed both of them and threw the car down first then Clint. The car landed on the road with Hawkeye landing head first into the car. He was alive because of his legs still moving and I came down ending the global time fracture. Clint got up and was about to say something but I put my finger to stop him.

"Don't talk just drive." I said putting myself in comfortable position.

Hawkeye just nodded and continued driving. In my head I was trying to remember who that boy was. Suddenly I had a flashback.

-_Flashback-_

_The spider person was in front of me. He got the stabbed me with the one sword that could kill me__. I don't remember the name of it. He got it out ad stabbed me right in the heart._

_-End of Flashback-_

The next thing I know it, we're already at our destination. I enter the bar leaning towards the counter waiting for Carol.

"Well, well. If it isn't Deadpool? It's seems you have upsetted the Chitauris?"

"Hmph. Don't mind little challenge."

"So I heard you are heading to the land of paradise? Well let me tell you this," She says as she gets three different bottles of liquor," You have three worlds you're dealing with here. You got Monsters, Chitauris, and Humans. When you head over to Europe, you're going to be closer to the paradiso side of things."

"Please, I don't give a damn about these insects. I don't mind little challenge. Why the sudden metaphysics?"

"I'm telling this now for a warning. If you die there, you know the devil will get his due." She says as her right eye starts glowing real red.

This caused a bottle to crack.

"Well, I hardly doubt that will happen. Plus, my little pets are begging for food. I'm sure theu won't mind a couple of asses."

"Before you go, I got our little project done."

I see her pull out a container with a piece of cloth covering it up. Then she placed on the counter showing a fancy pair of guns and dual silver swords. We looked at each other and it was time to get fired up. I throw the two guns and swords up while Carol turns around to prepare a drink. I get the sword in both of my scabbards while Carol is shaking u the drink. I then get the guns, spinning them while Carol is pouring the drink. We both finish up and I point my gun at her while she offers the drink. I put the gun on the counter and took the drink and gulped it down. I picked up the guns and looked at them.

"These look a lot better than those toys you gave me."

"Well what can I say? They were special. Now, when you get there make sure you slay those bastards."

Captain Marvel's PoV

By the time I look back after pouring another drink from the back, he was gone. I look around to see Hawkeye sleeping. I then shrugged and gulpped it down. I look at Hawkeye and said, "The drinks are going on your tab."

I then slammed the glass down causing him to fall the chair to topple over.

**End of Chapter 1**

**What you guys think? Let me knoe in the review section. See you in the next chapter. Stay Fresh!**


End file.
